Little Mysteries
by Sundiel260
Summary: Some short stories on my favorite Skylander couple.
1. Where's My Daughter?

The afternoon sun's rays on a clear Monday day shined down brightly in Skyland. It was a most peaceful day.

"HEART FREEZE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

…almost peaceful.

"HEART FREEZE! HEART FREEZE!"

Closets were being thrown open, cupboard doors got ripped off their hinges, and unfortunate furniture was being picked up and thrown aside. And unfortunately for Wash Buckler, his face got well acquainted with a cupboard door as he came into the room.

"NREAT NEANULS!" He shouted, holding his face in pain.

"What's going on?" Spy Rise eyed his leader as he came in. And only after three seconds of saying those words, a chair was bouncing off his head. "GEARS AND WIRES!"

Trap Shadow, who was leaning against the doorway and there when both swappers got hit, burst out laughing, ducking below before a tossed away lamp could hit him while still chuckling.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The two swappers shouted, a bit off in Wash Buckler's case.

"It sure is!" Trap Shadow grinned, ducking again to avoid a sofa flying overhead. "This day might turn out alright."

"Alright for you, but what about Night Shift?"

The three looked over at the boxing champion, who was tearing up the room in a frantic search for something. Or possibly, someone.

"Nf ne neeps nis np, nhe nhole niving noom nill ne none."

"…What?"

"He said that we should stop Night Shift from tearing up the room."

"Oh. Well that should be easy as getting Freeze Blade to take off his mask."

"_Trap Shadow_." Spy Rise gritted his teeth at his _friend_. Did he not notice the urgency in stopping Night shift before he tore down Woodburrow in his frantic search?

"What I'm just pointing out the obvious." He shrugged, getting down on the floor along with Wash Buckler and Spy Rise as they dodged get hit by a trophy cabinet, which went flying over them and hit the passing by Bouncer square in the chest. "Besides, the only real way to stop him is if he knows where Heart Freeze is."

"Well that's a problem then." Spy Rise dusted his arms as he picked himself off the ground. "Because _we_ don't know where that girl is."

Trap Shadow snorted.

"And what's so funny now?"

"I know exactly where the little kitten is."

"VAMPIRE!" Night Shift shouted as he teleported beside Trap Shadow, startling the three. "She is a vampire and you know it!"

"Vampire? Well excuse my mistake oh Night Shift. But last I checked, I was very sure she was more feline than vampire." Trap Shadow grinned, mocking Night Shift who was glaring fire at the tiger.

"Bah! Just because she finds chasing a dot of light is fun, does **not** make her more like a cat! She's more vampire."

"Cat."

"Vampire."

"Cat."

Vampire!"

"Alright, alright, break it up you two. This room is already a mess." Wash Buckler pushed the two apart, getting between them. "Now Trap Shadow, would you please kindly tell us where Heart Freeze is?"

"At the park."

"…"

"…what? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"She's not alone…is she?"

"…"

'Trap Shadow. Someone is with her, right?"

"…"

"…please tell me you didn't leave her there alone."

"…do you want me to say that?"

"TRAP SHADOW!" Trap Shadow put both hands up, looking at each Skylander as they shouted at him.

"Of all the!" Spy Rise face palmed. "Why did you leave her alone?! She's only four—!"

"Three."

"Really?"

"YES!" Night Shift and Wash Buckler shouted at Spy Rise, who flinched and backed away.

"Look, Trap Shadow, you didn't leave her at the park alone a long time now, did you?" Wash Buckler rubbed his templets in irritation.

"No! I only left there about…an hour now I think."

"…AN HOUR?!" Night Shift screamed in Trap Shadow's face. "YOU LEFT HER THERE FOR AN HOUR?!"

"…I'm pretty sure it was an hour."

Night Shift stared at Trap Shadow, then his eye started to twitch, his body began to shake, furious growls emanated from his throat, his eyes narrowed and his face slowly turned dark red. Now Trap Shadow knew there were limits to Night Shift's breaking point that have many different danger levels. Few of which Freeze Blade had broken a couple times in the past. But he was certain that he had broken the big time breaking point.

"You." Night Shift hovered closer to Trap Shadow, bring up a boxing glove.

Trap Shadow, sensing there was going to be a storm so, backed away slowly, looking at Wash Buckler and Spy Rise for help. Unfortunately, he was not going to get that help as both swappers had ducked behind a fallen over coach for cover.

"_You._"

"Now Shift, let's not do anything we might regret later!" Trap Shadow raised both arms up, trying to have some guard against the enraged vampire boxer, though it would do no good.

"**_You._**"

"Come on Shift." His back meet the wall. "You wouldn't want to hurt a friend now would you?"

"**_YOU._**"

The two swappers peeked out from their cover spot, fear etched in their faces.

"**_YOU!_**"

By now Trap Shadow's heart was beating faster than an engine, his claws digging into the wall, fear escalating as Night Shift's shadow cloaked his whole being. This was not going to be good.

"**_YOU! LITTLE! UNFORGIVABLE! UNEXCUASEABLE!_**" Night Shift wound up his right fist, glaring at the tiger. He was going to make sure he knew pain. "**_LOW DOWN! HORRIBLE EXAMPLE OF—_**"

"Where's my daughter?"

Night Shift's boxing glove was inch away from Trap Shadow's muzzle. Now it was Night Shift's turn to turn pale.

"Night Shift, where's Heart Freeze?"

Slowly, Night Shift turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Pink glowing eyes were glaring at him, belonging to one Skylander everyone knew.

"I asked you a question Shift." Roller Brawl crossed her arms, tapping one skate blade. "Where's my little girl?"

"…" Night Shift glanced at Trap Shadow, then Roller Brawl, then at the tiger, then slowly back at the female vampire. "…Ask Trap Shadow!" He disappeared in a puff of mist, reappearing next to Wash Buckler.

Trap Shadow threw a death glare at his so called comrades.

"Trap."

His eyes snapped over to Roller Brawl, grinning weakly.

"Where is Heart Freeze?"

He swallowed. He had heard of how vampires were protective of their young, and had seen firsthand how scary Roller Brawl could be. And to sum it up, he knew very well that he was dead. Very dead. "Well…"

* * *

"BUUUUUUUUCK! HERE BUCK!"

Eyes snapped open. Head twisted around to the sight of a bridge as his name was called from there.

"BUUUUCK! COME ON! I GOT YOUR LUNCH!"

The duck quacked, flapping his wings as he swam at top speed towards the bridge. When he got there, he looked up, quacking nonstop.

"Okay! Okay!" Girlish giggles came from above. "You silly duck. Here you go!"

The duck quacked louder, happily nibbling on the bread pieces that were landing in the pond around him. The bread was coming from atop the bridge were a small, human like girl stood on her toes on the bridges railing, breaking bits a bread off and tossing them below to the duck.

Her skin was pale looking with a slight hint of a mixture of pink. A tiny bit of amethyst colored hair poked out over her right eye from underneath her white hand knit cap that covered her head. She wore a black shirt with pink flower petal designs printed on it with a matching black skirt with knee high black socks and strap on shoes.

"Here's the last of it!" She singed, tossing the last of the bread over the side. "I'll be back with more tomorrow." She giggled as the duck quacked up at her before snatching the last of the bread up and swam off.

"HEART FREEZE!"

A gasp escaped her mouth and snowy blue eyes went a bit bigger. She knew that voice anywhere. Twisting her head to the side, a little smile etched its way on to her face. Coming her way was a dark grey feline wearing sleeveless navy blue track suit with gold metal rings around his ankles and shoulders. He wore skates made interlay out of ice that was buckled to his feet. Ice covered his wrists to his elbows like gauntlets, and on his head slicked back like hair. His eyes were covered by a navy blue mask that concealed the true color of his eyes.

"Daddy!" Heart Freeze happily smiled as her father picked her off the railing and held her close to him.

"Heart Freeze what are doing here? Shouldn't you be at the academy with Night Shift?"

Heart Freeze only giggled, rubbing her face in his neck. "Daddy. Daddy daddy daddy."

"…" Her father sighed, shaking his head and smiling. "I don't ever get you my little mischief marker."

Heart Freeze giggled, hugging her father close to her.

"So, what brings you to the park? Is Night Sift around?" Her father asked, looking around the park for the familiar grump.

"Uncle Night Shift isn't here. He's at the acad…acad…acadne."

"Academy?"

"Yeah! The school!"

A nonvisible brow went up on the cats face. "If Night Shift is there, then why and how are you here?"

"Uncle Trap!"

Both nonvisible brows went up before he groaned. Oh he knew _very_ well who uncle Trap was. "Sweaty?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Trap Shadow?"

Heart Freeze shrugged, making an 'I don't know' humming sound. "I haven't seen him for a looooooooooooooong while now!"

"And why is that?"

"We're playing hide and go peek!"

"…hide and peek?"

"Yeah! Hide and go peek!" Her eyes shined brightly. "Uncle Trap said this game was very fun! And it is! I hide, and he finds! He hid a loooong while a go, and I can't find him." She made a pouting face. "And I don't like this game anymore."

"Neither do I."

"**HEART FREEZE! HEART FREEZE SWEAT HEART WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

The feline ears went up and his eyes widen. Quickly, he twisted his head to the sound of the source. Roller Brawl was skating at top speed around the park, frantically searching each area while calling out for her daughter.

"Brawl! Hey Brawl!"

"Mommy!"

It must have been pure luck she actually heard their voices. Instantly her eyes were on the bridge, sighing in relief when she saw Heart Freeze safe and sound in the arms of her father. "Heart Freeze!" She skated over to the bridge, happily receiving her small child that she was handed.

"Hi mommy!"

"So." The cat leaned against the rail, crossing his arms. "Do I want to be informed how long she was left alone this time?"

"Do you really want to know?" Roller Brawl hugged Heart Freeze close, nuzzling her head.

"Ten minutes? Twenty? Thirty?"

"An hour."

"A-a, AN HOUR?!"

"Freeze Blade, it's alright."

"Alright?! He left our little girl alone for an hour and you called that alright?!" His nostrils flared as he growled. "When I see him, I'll—!"

His sentence was cut short when Roller Brawls lips meet with his. Instantly, the anger melted away from his features and his body relaxed to her touch. Heart Freeze made a little cute ew sound and looked away while saying something about mommy and daddy kotises. Roller Brawl kept kissing him for a moment longer before pulling away, smiling to herself when she saw the love struck look on Freeze Blade's face.

"Better?"

"Mmm hm."

"Good." She turned and started to skate off the bridge, feeling Freeze Blade wrap an arm around her a moment later.

"By the way you're not let me go after him, I'd say you already got the pleasure in voicing your thoughts?"

She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You could say that."

Hear Freeze blinked, looking between her parents. Who were they talking about? And what did they mean that mommy got the pleasure in voicing her thoughts?

* * *

Night Shift, Wash Buckler, and Spy Rise stared at the broken Trap Shadow lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"Personally." Night Shift crossed his mist arms, grinning a bit. "I think you got just what you deserve."


	2. The Night Walk

Snow. That was the first name they thought up that would possibly work when they were expecting their child. They thought it would be fitting at first, but decided against it as they weren't sure if the child would be Water or Undead. It was still on the maybe list but it never became the name they chose when Heart Freeze was born.

And basically he was glad they chose Heart Freeze as a name for their daughter. It was fitting for her in many ways possible. She was the joy of Roller Brawl and Freeze Blade's hearts, and she practically _screamed_ like a banshee if her body got too warm. And for a year old little tike, her lungs sure did pack a wallop of air in them that could shatter glass. Literally! Which, surprisingly, she was able to do moments after her birth when the doctors were cleaning off the gunk on her and she screamed so loud that every window and glass object in the building shattered.

He was glad they didn't call her Shrieky.

His fur bristled as the cool wind blew by, wrapping the scarf around his neck closer. He loved nature, really, he did, but there was times when he wished the weather would be a little kinder.

Winter had rolled around in Woodburrow, covering all of Skyland in a thick blanket of white. It was beautiful when one who enjoyed the weather liked it. Though, most Skylanders would disagree on the subject. Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken and Blast Zone had gone off to the more warmer areas in Skyland. Wash Buckler had bundled himself with three thick coats and covered all his tentacles in stockings. Hoot Loop was in hibernation. Grilla Drilla was off helping Tessa with some work. Spy Rise and Magna Charge sent most of their time inside trying to keep their servos from freezing up. Boom Jet had flown off somewhere to do a stunt with Free Ranger hot on his tail to stop him. Trap Shadow…he wasn't sure what he was doing. Probably out setting traps or hunting. Only Rubble Rouser and Doom Stone seem to be the only ones not bothered by the cold thanks to their stone bodies.

"Hey Stink!"

He stopped, recognizing the voice calling out to him. Turning around, he smiled and waved as Freeze Blade skated over to him with Heart Freeze in his arms. "Hello Freeze Blade. What brings you here?"

"Nothin'. Just skating around with Heart Freeze." Freeze Blade smiled at him, holding his daughter close to him. "She's been keeping Brawl and me up for some nights now, so I thought that a nice evening in the cold air would calm her down. So far so good. She hasn't fussed or anything other than stare at the snow." He then looked down at his daughter. "Say hi to Stink Bomb, Heart."

Heart Freeze blinked up at her father with her snow blue eyes that just peeked out from under the dark navy blue snow cap on her head before making some baby gibberish and tried to reach for his mask. Other than the cap, she also wore white mittens and a dark purple whole body snow wear, complete with little booties. Freeze Blade smiled, lightly tracing her cheeks with his fingers, being mindful of his claws so he didn't accidently scratch her by mistake. Heart Freeze giggled, grabbing one of his fingers.

Stink Bomb couldn't help but smile at Freeze Blade. He was a good father, one that most of the SWAP Force hated to admit. He had his doubts at first, but Freeze Blade had proven to know what he was doing.

"So what about you? What brings you out here at this time of evening?"

"Just walking around enjoying the night air."

"Ah."

"Would you like to join me? I would like to have a bit of company for a while."

"Sure!"

He smiled, continuing his walk with Freeze Blade tagging along.

* * *

"Freeze Blade? Can I ask you something?" Stink Bomb asked, looking over at his feline friend sitting next to him on the steps that lead to the meeting room in the grand oak tree.

"Sure, ask away bud." Freeze Blade didn't turn his focus away from Heart Freeze, keeping her in an upright sitting position on the step as she examined the snow around her, eying it with intensity and wonder.

"Why Heart Freeze?"

"Come again?" Freeze Blade glanced up at him briefly.

"Why did you name your daughter that? Why Heart Freeze? I don't quite understand why you and Roller Brawl would come up with such a name. Even though it fits her well enough, I don't get why you would pick such a name as Heart Freeze."

Silence. Something Stink Bomb was well acquainted to as well as stealth. But this silence, he was not comfortable with.

He shifted a bit, glancing to and fro from his feet to Freeze Blade's unblinking stare. He couldn't explain why he felt so uneasy, but for some reason this silence was making him a bit edgy. And he was slightly worried as well. There were not many memories of Freeze Blade being actually quiet for long periods of time, and for the few that he could remember were only of the ice cat out cold from a fight or that one marathon he was in where he fainted from exhaustion after winning the thing. Freeze Blade was more of a continuously play record player that ran on everlasting batteries. Getting him to shut up was as easy as getting him to take off the mask he always wore over his eyes.

"…I don't know. I guess we thought it be a good name." Freeze Blade twisted his head away, looking up at the star night sky. "Truth be told, I didn't really care what name we chose." He grinned, looking down at his daughter. "As long as we agreed on it, it was alright."

Stink Bomb stared at his friend, processing what he had just said. "…so, no particularly reason then?"

"Weeeelllll, not exactly."

A smirk crossed the skunks face. And there it goes.

"See, Brawl and I kept going from name to name each day. Ten times each morning. Each time we thought we found the perfect name, it be tossed out the window the next moment or so. Each one. Rose. Out the window. Diamond. Out the window. Crystal. Into the gutter. Seas. Trash bin. Winter Blitz. Stayed in our top list before ripping it out and burning it. Blood Streak. Eh. It was hanging off the edge but it eventually lost its grip." He paused for a moment, sighing wearily. "Each day we tried to pick the perfect name for our little girl, and each time when we thought we had the one, it was long gone out of our eyes the next minute. We were stuck. We almost went to you guys for name suggestions, buuuuuuuut…we never really got around to do so. So, we couldn't think up a good name for her. Not till after she was born." He smiled, steadying Heart Freeze as she started tossing snow everywhere, giggling as she thought it was funny. "We were enjoying some bonding time, just me, Brawl, and our new little star. We didn't seem to care about anything in the world at the moment except for the three of us, when it hit us. A perfect, beautiful, wonderful name that we thought was the absolute gold mine. Heart Freeze. Oh, we loved it. It was unique, special, something out of the blue and different. But most importantly." He picked his daughter up, kissing the side of her head. "It was the best name we could give to our little girl."

Heart Freeze squealed happily, clapping her glove hands together in the giggly mess.

"Heh, I think so too. It's not exactly something that I would expect from you two."

"And what does that mean?" Freeze Blade eyed him, holding his girl to his chest.

"I'm just surprised you guys came up with the name, that's all." Stink Bomb held his hands up, smiling a bit. "I wasn't really expecting such a good name to come to you guys that fit Heart Freeze pretty well." He chuckled a bit. "Even though, I have to admit. We were really betting that you guys would pick out a name that would be too ridiculous!"

"I personally betted that you would name her after some rock star or a fast food product."

"…uuuuuggggghhhhh."

"Hello Trap Shadow." Freeze Blade rolled his eyes, not bothering to look behind himself.

Trap Shadow snorted, crossing his arms as he looked down at his teammates from the top step. "A real fine greeting there gents. A real fine greeting. Oh don't bother to turn and face me to acknowledge me properly, your backs are all I need to see."

"Good, cause I don't want to see your face right now."

"…are you still mad that I left her at the muse—?"

"Yes!" Freeze Blade snapped, clutching his daughter closer to him.

"What were you even thinking Trap? She could have been taken away or worse!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't go blaming me! Blame the cheero's they were selling at the booth."

"You were still to blame. It was lucky enough that Spy Rise was there wanting to keep an eye on you, but it was luckier that he was the one responsible enough to watch over Heart Freeze."

"So? I got left behind many times in my youth, and it didn't bother me too much."

Both swappers sighed in irritation.

"Trap Shadow, I swear, if Heart Freeze wasn't here in my arms right now, I would _kill you_."

"Wait a minute. Heart Freeze is here?" A smile played on the tigers face as he started heading down the steps. "How is the little tike? Does she miss good old Shadow?"

"No. She very much **doesn't** miss you."

Stink Bomb quickly got up, getting the feeling that Freeze Blade was still ticked off from the museum incident and still hadn't forgive Trap Shadow for it.

"Oh come on Freeze Blade. It was just one time. It's not like I'll do it again in the future."

"Well that won't be a problem, because I don't trust you enough to leave her with you in the future."

"Oh, don't be like that." He stood directly behind Freeze Blade. "After all, I'm her favorite swapper."

"No, you are not." A growl emanated from his throat and his masked eyes got two tones brighter.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not. But you at least can't stop me from seeing the little kitten—"

"VAMPIRE!" All three swappers jumped as Night Shift suddenly appeared, shaking a boxing glove right in Trap Shadows face. "She's more vampire than cat you flea bag!"

"What? I'll have you know that I don't even have a single tick in my pelt. And for the record, Heart Freeze is more cat than vampire."

"Bah! She's more vampire!"

"Cat."

"Vampire!"

"Cat."

"Vampire!"

"Cat!"

"Vampire!"

"Cat!"

"**Vampire!**"

"**Cat!**"

"**Vampire!**"

"**Cat!**"

"_**Vampire!**_"

"_**Cat!**_"

"Can I get a say in this?" Freeze Blade eyed the two worriedly seeing they were both screaming face to face with each other.

"**NO!**" They both shouted at him before going back to their argument.

Freeze Blade, thinking it would be a smart choice to leave now, signaled to Stink Bomb to follow him and both swappers left the two to argue.

* * *

"What is with those two?"

Stink Bomb shrugged, letting Heart Freeze play with his fingers. "I don't know. They always seem to get into an argument on weather Heart Freeze is more a cat or vampire."

Freeze Blade sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "Why is that so important to them? It doesn't matter if she's a cat or a vampire! It shouldn't even matter to them!"

"But sadly it does."

"Yeah…"

Silence had taken over again, but not completely thanks to Heart Freeze's baby babble as she played with Stink Bombs hand.

"…what do you think?"

"What?"

"Do you think Heart Freeze is more cat or vampire?"

"You too?"

"I'm just curious. That's all." Stink Bomb smiled, shrugging.

"…well…I think…I think she's more of both each way." Freeze Blade smiled down his daughter as she tried to fit Stink Bombs hand in her mouth. "After all." He grabbed the snow cap on her head, pulling it off. "Do you know any other vampire with cat ears on top their heads?"

Short tuffs of amethyst hair sat on top of Heart Freeze's head, as well as two big cat ears.

"No." Stink Bomb smiled, grinning at Heart Freeze as she grabbed her head with a confused look on her face. "No I don't believe so."

* * *

**Okay, so I should make a quick note on somethings. One, this fanfic isn't on just one time line. It basically jumps from one time to another, depending on weather the story calls it or not. So if you get confused about Heart Freeze's aging, this is the reason. One chapter might say she's five or a toddler, but really, this story has no real single time, just a flip flop.  
**

**Also, to anyone who wishes me to continue, just type in a review or post an idea for a chapter that I may be able type up and work with.**

**Read, review, and love~!**


	3. Little Brother

Black. One of her favorite colors. It was her favorite color next to purple. Black could go with anything! Black shoes, black pants, black shirt, even black blankets! Mommy wore her clothes black. Daddy's eyes were mostly black when he took his mask off. Even some of her uncles wore black! It made her feel special that she saw her favorite color every day.

Except for one thing.

Black seemed to be his color now.

Heart Freeze grunted slightly, reaching for the doorknob that was just in her reach. Standing more on the tips of her toes, she finally managed to get a slight grasp on the doorknob. Turning it slowly, she opened the just enough to peek her head in and look around.

The room was filled with different items. Items that used to belong to her when she was younger by what daddy said. A rocking chair, a changing table, a crib that was currently occupied by someone else who wasn't her. Quietly, she slipped into the room, tiptoeing her way to the crib and looked inside. There, laying on his side with a black bat plush in his arms, was a tiny black furred month old wildcat, sleeping away.

Her new baby brother.

She puffed her cheeks out, walking away from the crib to the rocking chair and pulled it over to the crib, making sure to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her brother up. Having the chair facing the crib once she had it right next to it, she climbed on and sat on it, gazing at the wildcat kit that was her brother. She stayed like that for over six minutes, looking at her brother, thinking back to when she was told she was going to be a big sister. She was excited. A sibling! Someone to play with! She promised herself to be a big help and to be a good big sister when her sibling arrived.

But that changed when her brother finally arrived and she got a good look at him. He was small, tiny, and looked nothing like mommy like she did. She didn't mind that he looked like daddy, it made him more cute and fluffy that way, but what she did mind was that her baby brother was more like mommy than her. More vampire. He didn't have a heartbeat, he didn't need to breath, his fangs were already starting to poke out, and he already had a slight taste for blood.

She was opposite of him. Her heart beated, she breathed air, her fangs didn't come out till she was a year old, and she hated the taste of blood. She was nothing like her mommy. And what really got her angry was that her brother took all of the attention for himself.

"…I…I-I hate you." She whispered, feeling her lips quiver as she spoke. "I…I hate you. You took everything from me. You took mommy. You took daddy. Uncle Night Shift likes you more than me. Y-you." Her hands gripped at her white frill dress, tilting her head down and shutting her snow blue eyes tight to stop herself from crying. "…you took away my happiness. Nothing I do makes mommy or daddy spend time with me anymore because you take them away from me. You took their atten…atten…ettenton, their love, and mommy and daddy all away from me. A-and." A tear dripped onto her dress. "And now…I'm all alone. And It's Thanks To You That I'm Alone! I Hate You Blood Streak! I Hate You!" She raised her voice slightly, looking up at her brother with trembling rage. The rage disappeared though. All of it.

Her brother was looking at her, eyes wide open and focused on her.

Her heart quickened as the feeling of fear entered her body. Was he going to scream? Was he going to cry? Mommy and daddy would surely hear him and come running to find out that she woke him up and she would be in time out! No! She didn't want time out! It was Blood Streaks fault that he got her in trouble, not her!

Blood Streak blinked, looking at her with the same eyes that his father had. He knew this person. He knew her very well. Sister he heard his parents call her. His big sister. And apparently, he had hurt her feelings by taking more attention than she did. He didn't want that. He hated attention. All the cooing and gushy faces and disturbing bright colors that hurt to look at them. She could have them, all he wanted was he darkness. And only her attention. She didn't make gushy faces or treated him like a fragile thing. She was more interesting to look at than the books that had those eye stinging colors in them. And she was quieter than the rest of them, which made her more tolerable.

Heart Freeze blinked in surprise when Blood Streak reached out for her, seizing her dress trough the crib bars in his small grasp and pulled on it. "…you…aren't crying?" She rubbed at her eyes, wiping the tears away from them. Her brother pulled at her dress more, looking at her intently. She stared at him. Slowly, she shakingly lifted one arm up, reaching in between the bars, and placed her hand gently on his head, stroking the soft black fur. Then, in amassment, Blood Streak quietly began to purr. "…I guess you're not all that bad." She smiled slightly. "But I want some of mommy and daddy's ettenton back, okay?"

Blood Streak yawned, wrapping his arm around his sister's hand with his thumb in his mouth, fall right to sleep when he closed his eyes.

Heart Freeze, after watching her brother fall asleep, let a small smile appear on her face. "Okay. I guess you can have ettenton too." She whispered, staying still and letting him hold her hand as he slept.

Unknown to Heart Freeze, the whole event was being watched through the slight open door. Roller Brawl smiled, leaning against Freeze Blade with her hand entwined with his. "You were right. She will be a good sister."

Freeze Blade shrugged, a bit sad that he didn't have a camera with him at the moment. "I told you that you shouldn't worry much. I'm sure that they'll get along just fine when he gets older." A frown etched its way on his face. "I just hope that he isn't a handful when he gets older."

"What makes you say that?"

"…remember what you told me? About how vampires can be very aware of what goes on around them after they're born and how they're more intelligent?"

Roller Brawl frowned. "Yeah?"

"And you do recall how you told me how they could be a handful once they discovered their powers?"

Her frowned deepened. She remembered. She recalled how her brothers told her how much of a handful she was. Running on the wall, turning into a bat and hide for hours, stealing the cookies out of the cookie jar. "…well—"

"Ssssh!"

Both parents instantly looked into the room, surprised to see Heart Freeze glared at them, putting a finger on her mouth as a be quiet sign, and pointed at the still sleeping Blood Streak. "Shushy! He sleepy!" She quietly told them, going back to watching her brother sleep.

They blinked, then quietly chuckled a bit, assured that Heart Freeze would be an excellent big sister.

"Lets not worry about it right now." Roller Brawl smiled.

"Agree." Freeze Blade wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

**The age that Heart Freeze is in this chapter is three.  
**


	4. Out in The Woods

_A walk in the woods turns into a mud battle._

* * *

Mid-morning, almost close to the afternoon, but still considered morning. It was her favorite time of day, second to midnight by her vampire half. But it was still her favorite time during the daylight hours. Her ears flickered by the touch of the wind, brushing some of her shoulder length amethyst hair out of place and covering some of her left eye. Huffing in minor annoyance, she carefully brushed her hair back behind her cat ears, focusing her snow blue eyes on the next branch that could hold and support her weight. Her overalls were covered in tiny leaves as her pink shirt had better off.

Grunting a bit, she heaved herself onto the thick branch of the tree she was climbing, seating herself on the limb in the best way she could sit on it without falling off. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she took a moment to look out at the horizon. The sky was clear of clouds, illuminating the soft glow of the blue sky by the mid-morning sun's rays. A few birds were out, flying with the currents of the winds.

"Wow. Its days like this you'd wish it was always this peaceful."

"Yes, I fully agree with you."

A small surprised yelp escaped her lips. Looking up to the higher branches where the voice came from, she spotted a small green figure sitting in a meditated position on a thick branch right above her. The figure was a small elf child, wearing simple clothing like a sleeveless shirt and a skirt that went past the knees, with leggings that covered her legs all the way down to her feet that were protected by fur skinned handmade boots held in place by leather bands tied to stay in place, all colored brown to match her environment. Her hands were covered by well-knit fingerless black gloves that reached to her elbows. Like other elves, she has light green skin, long pointed ears, and deep blue hair, tied in a bun in the back of her head. The lower half of her face and her eyes are covered by cloth, concealing the true looks of her lower face as well as her eyes. Around her neck, a golden pendent of a bow and arrow glistens in the sun's mid-morning rays.

"Corolla!" Heart Freeze shouted up at the elf, patting her chest where her heart was located. "My mom, don't scare me like that!"

Corolla remained quiet, still as stone.

"I know you're pretending that you can't hear me!" Carefully shifting herself, Heart Freeze lifted herself onto her legs, steadying herself as she slowly stood up on the branch. "I'm coming up!"

"Don't you dare!"

She paused, looking down at the lower set of branches. Just below her was a robot, clinging onto the branch he laid on like it was a life line, glaring up at her with his violet eyes. He was a sleek robot, having the upper half of a more humanoid look while his lower have considered of four spider-like appendages that wrapped the thicker part of the branch in a snug, hard steel hug. His upper half was white save for his lower arms, neck, his lower abdomen, face, and fingers as they were a sliver color. His lower half was a special blend of light bronze and gold mixture. A thirty two teeth gold design gear on his back with a five tooth gear with the same gold color was directly centered on his white chest plate and headgear.

"My dad specifically said **_not_** to go any higher than you are right now! And you've gone high enough Heart!"

"Oh don't be dramatic Gearson!" Heart Freeze called down to her friend. "Climbing a bit higher never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to the doctor when you're bedridden in the hospital!" Gearson spat back, slowly prying one of his shaky legs from the branch. "And try telling it to your parents! They'll be so angry with you for breaking every bone in your body! And let's not forget how expensive hospital bills are! Everything that you do is insane!"

"Oh, you mean like how you got stuck on the roof 'cause you thought that you could get your kite off all by yourself without your dad's help despite the fact that you're terrified of heights?"

"…I didn't think it would be so high…"

She shook her head, taking a quick look Corolla.

"Don't even think about it Heart!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I can see it in your eyes that you're thinking about it!" Gearson yelled before letting out a shriek of surprise and clung to the branch tighter as a small mist blue bat shot past his head and up to Heart Freezes branch, hovering there before mist enveloped it and dispersed, revealing a small young vampire girl.

She was pale blue in skin color, with dark black short hair tied in two small pink ribbons in the back. She wore a dark red shirt with a black cartoonish bleeding heart printed in the middle with a matching black frilled skirt. A noticeable aspect about her was her arms and lower half which didn't have flesh and instead had mist for limbs in place. On her back, a pair of small black bat wings, folded sung against her back. Piercing yellow eyes were looking directly down at Gearson, grinning down at him.

"Teela!" Gearson growled at the vampire girl. "That was not funny!"

Teela giggled.

"It would be very appreciated if you didn't try to scare me on a daily basis every time we meet up."

"You know it wouldn't be funny then Gear!" Heart Freeze smirked, picking Teela up as they both began to giggle. "Besides, she's only two years old. You can't get mad at her for that."

"This is why Olly is my only best friend." Gearson mumbled under his breath, slowly loosening his grip on his branch.

Heart Freeze smiled, looking out over at the horizon again as Teela played with her bangs. "Someday. Someday soon."

* * *

"Ground! Solid ground oh how I have missed you so!"

Corolla frowned at the tech as he proceeded to kiss the ground. "You do realize that animals sometimes 'go' around these parts…right?" She shook her head as Gearson started to spit out and recoil in disgust.

"Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Why would I?"

"…I dislike you."

"I'll happily accept that."

Not far from the group, Spy Rise was watching his son proceeding to yell at Corolla as the elf just ignored him. "Why did I agree to this?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Agree to what?"

He looked away from the two to Heart Freeze as she sat on a fallen tree. "Nothing, just regrets." He went over to her, sitting down next to her. "So, anything happening in your life Heart?"

"Mmm hmm! Willow finally said her first word!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah! She said Dead! Dead! Dead! …mommy and daddy are still trying to figure out who taught her to say that."

Spy Rise stared at Heart Freeze, mouth forming into a very thin line. "…uh, well, two year olds—"

"Willow is nine months old."

"Why do I always get the ages wrong with you kids?"

Heart Freeze hummed, kicking her legs. "It's easy to get confused. Corolla is a year and two months older than me, and she's seven right now and I'm only five. Gearson is only a year under me." She paused, turning to look at Spy Rise. "Why did you keep him a secret for so long?"

Spy Rise looked away from Heart Freezes gaze, twiddling his thumbs together. "Paranoia. When you have a team that's, well, unsafe, you tend to want to protect what's close to you in any way possible. Even by hiding their existence for two years straight."

"Ooooh…so why do you still try to keep him away from daddy and Uncle Night Shift?"

"Did you not catch the 'my team is unsafe' part?"

She shrugged.

"Anyway." Spy Rise sighed, rubbing his face. "I was a little new to being a parent and I was scared that I couldn't raise Gearson right and, well, now I don't feel so scared anymore."

"Surprise de cuatro patas de araña!"

Spy Rise shrieked, jumping off the log as a black snake laughed, hunching over the log as he held his midsection. Her hair bristled as Heart Freeze stared at the snake. "Blacky! Don't do that!"

Blacky, as his name points out, was a black rattle snake/black mamba hybrid. He wore a cowboy brown over vest with a white shirt underneath, along with a white blue stared shall around his waist. A straw cowboy hat sat on top his head with an African charm hanging off to one side, shading his bright blue eyes.

"Oh ho ho ho! Spy Rise, my papa said you are quiet the jumper when you got scared, but he never said you were a girlish screamer!" Blacky snickered before bursting out into another fit of laughter.

"Boo!"

Now it was Blacky's turn to let out a shriek as Rattle Shake came up from behind and startled his son, chuckling at his own little prank. "Startled mi pequeño?"

"Papa!" Blacky whined, feeling embarrassed to have been startled by his own father. "Not in front of the chicos."

Heart Freeze smiled as Rattle Shake smiled at his son, picking the boy and tickled him under his arms which made the hybrid laugh and pleaded his father between giggles to stop. "Hi Uncle Rattle Shake."

"Hola Heart Freeze. How is your family?" Rattle Shake smiled, ceasing his tickle attack on his son.

"They're fine. Willow is still being clingy to Blood Streak. And strangely enough, he doesn't mind it at all."

"Really? Are you sure? Cause your brother isn't quite the…sunniest person, to hang out with."

"He's not bad if you get to know him." She shrugged, scouting over to make room as Rattle Shake set his son down on the log and took a seat on it as well. "Plus, Uncle Night Shift says that Blood just might get to be a little protective of her when she gets older."

"Oooh, just like how he's protective of his own daughter?" Rattle Shake took a quick glance at Teela, who at the moment was giggling madly as she was trying to be pried off of one of Spy Rises legs as the tech tried to shake her off while Gearson and Corolla were trying to help by pulling her off him to no avail.

"He doesn't know. He said only time will tell. That and aunty Bat Spin just thinks the Uncle Night Shift is being just a big softy and worrywart for Teela."

Rattle Shake snickered, excusing himself to help Spy Rise out.

"Sooo, Heart. Looks like we're alone at the moment."

Heart Freeze groaned as Blacky scooted closer to her. "Blacky, not now. Besides, we're not alone. I could just easily get up and walk over to everyone if I wanted to."

"Still can't mean that we can _snuggle_."

Heart Freeze sighed, pushing the young snake away. "Mommy was right. You are just like your dad."

"I will take that as a compliment!"

* * *

"Okay, we took a left at the big oak tree, made a right at the stream, took another right at the flower patch—"

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No! Of course not! Everything's fine! It's fine!" Spy Rise chuckled, looking back at the map and frowned. "How does Wash Buckler understand all this? Aren't maps just supposed to have a line that you follow with an x at the end?!"

Rattle Shake groaned, rolling his eyes. "Alright littlies, we seem to be having a bit of trouble. So while we try to figure things out, go have fun!"

Cheers of delight rang out from the group, quickly heading off to explore.

"Don't head off too far now! Stay in our sight, and keep an eye on Teela!"

"Okay!" Heart Freeze called back, heading directly to the flower patch. Immediately she dove into the flowers, searching around for the right type of flower. "Eny, meany, minny, mo!" She started to pick the prettiest flowers, gathering them till she knew she had plenty.

Corolla walked over, kneeling down beside her with Teela hanging on her shoulder in her bat form. "What are you doing Heart?"

"Making a flower crown." She held up her half finished work, smiling proudly.

"Mmm, good. But it could be better." Corolla sat down next to her, picking her own flowers and started to craft her own crown.

"Me too! Me too!" Teela squeaked out gleefully as she teleported off Corolla's shoulder to a small patch of flowers, once again in her true form, and started to copy the two, stopping once in a while to glance over to them and back to make sure she had done it right.

"And, done!" Heart Freeze held up her flower crown, smiling at her work.

"Not bad, but I think mine is better." Corolla held up her flower crown, which was a little better than Heart Freeze's.

"Mine! Mine!" Teela giggled, holding up her flower crown, which was crudely made but she was pleased none the less.

"That's really good Teela." Heart Freeze smiled. "Can you make me one?"

Teela giggled, teleporting over to her and placed her flower crown on top her head. "Here you go!"

A small giggle emanated from Corolla. "You look good with that crown on H.F."

Heart Freeze giggled, standing up and doing a pose. "You think so?"

They burst out in laughter, giggling madly.

"VUUR!"

Laughter soon turned into shrikes as mud was thrown at them. Well, more on Heart and Teela than on Corolla as she dodged the mud.

"BLACKY! GEARSON! YOU MEANIES!" Heart yelled as she and Teela tried to dodge the mud.

The boys just laughed, scooping up another handful of mud and tossed it at the girls.

"TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS!" Scooping up her own handful of mud, she tossed it back at them, hitting directly in Gearson's face. "Bull's-eye!"

"Oh yeah? Dodge hierdie!"

Heart Freeze jumped to the left, dodging the attack. "Teela! Quick! Get me more mud!" She called out before getting hit by the leg. "Hey!"

"Revvvvvvveng-OFFE!"

Corolla giggled as she threw two more mud piles at the boys, hitting her targets as she dodged more oncoming attacks.

Off to the side, Spy Rise and Rattle Shake watched the battle unfold.

"Well, mi encantadora de un was right. This was a good idea." Rattle Shake chuckled as Spy Rise groaned, rubbing his face.

"Gearshift will not be happy with this."

* * *

Heart Freeze: 3 years older than Blood Streak: 2 years older than Willow


End file.
